Huzzah?
by miss coconuts
Summary: Oh this is going to be another one of those, girl from the 21st century is on the HMS Surprise kind of deals.I'll try my best to spice it up and make it interesting. My very first fanfiction that i've ever published, so bear with me please. gulp Rated T
1. introduction

"Okay, so a priest, a raabi, and a nun walk into a bar-stop me if you've heard this one", Leah Conners was immediately gagged during her attempt at a joke. Steering with her knees, and using her other hand to turn the volume up on the radio, her best friend Robin Chase rolled her eyes, but in a lighthearted way and sang along to the voice of Andy Griggs singing," She thinks she needs me".

Once Robin's hand removed itself from Leah's mouth, Leah broke into a grin. "Wow...our first road trip."

"Yea and any more of your lame jokes and it'll turn into your last," warned Robin checking her side mirrors for any cars behind her and turning into another exit. They had been planning this trip since they were kids. After they graduated from high school they were going to travel the world in Robin's white "grocery getter" to celebrate their freedom.

Leah was average height for someone her age, maybe a tad bit shorter. She had long bleach blonde hair with deep blue eyes and fair skin. Right now she was in her ripped jeans with a hollister short sleeved shirt on her back and her sunglasses perched on her nose.

Robin was a couple inches shorter than Leah, her hair longer and more dirty blonde. She had pale blue eyes and her skin was dark from years of tanning. She had on baggy flared jeans with a black tanktop and a necklace with a november birthstone on it.

As Robin fiddled around with the radio stations, Leah fumbled in the backpack on her lap. Grinning triaumphantly, she pulled out her copy of Master and Commander. Robin took one look and groaned.

"You're reading that _again?_ Isn't it enough to have read it at least 20 times already?"

Leah snorted. "Of course not. Plus if we're heading up to Boston, i want to brush up on my ships before i see the ships out on the dock!" Turning to a random chapter she began reading until one of her favorite songs came on the radio. "DUDE! Turn it up!" She immediately began singing along, as obnoxiously as she could:

_And since the day I left Milwaulkee.._

_Lynchburg, Bordeaux, France_

_I've been making the bars_

_Lot's of big money_

_And helping white people dance_

_I got you in trouble in high school_

_College now that was a ball_

_You had some of the best times_

_You'll never remember with me_

_Alcohol! Alcohol!_

"God that is so going to be you someday," Robin laughed as Leah finished the song.

"Phst! What do you mean "someday"?"

It would be the last thing they'd ever say to each other.

A moment later, the driver in a red SUV lost control of the vehicle, and swerved over to hit Robin and Leah. The last thing Leah remembered was hearing her best friend's screams, and feeling herself being forced through the windshield. Then pain. Then nothing.

Leah thought she couldn't be dead because she could hear voices. They sounded distant, and she was unable to decipher what they were saying exactly, but they were voices just the same. Hushed voices. Her head throbbed painfully, and her eyelids felt heavy. _Oh my God, I can't feel my body_, thought Leah terrified. Her mind unfogged and she recalled the last thing that had happened. Her and Robin had been driving, and a car had smashed into them. She remembered being hurled out of the car, but what had become of Robin? She struggled with opening her eyes and moaned, turning her body to get the feeling of blood flowing. She could hear footsteps approach her.

A voice that was all too familiar but unable to place spoke softly," Careful. You've suffered from a concussion to your head. Your wrist was broken when we found you. Just rest easy now. Your in very good hands, Miss."

Leah's eyelids fluttered, and opened enough so she could she her rescuer. Whatever she was laying on kept rocking back and forth. Her vision cleared, and if she had had the strength to, she would've given a double-take. Standing over her, with a look of deep sympathy in his eyes, was the doctor of the Surprise, played by Paul Bettany in real life.

"Where the hell am I?" Leah muttered before her eyes closed involuntarily and she drifted off to sleep.


	2. realizations

_Author's note: GAH! DAMN MOSQUITOS! (swats everything in sight) Thanks to the people who reviewed! (HUGGLE) I really appreciate it! I need help though..I'm not sure if i want this to be a Stephen/OC or a Nagel/OC...but the next few chapters will hopefully just help Leah getting to know the crew and so forth, so there won't be time for romance. In the meantime though, please tell me what you think I should do, okay? Thanks! _

The throb in Leah's head turned to a dull ache. She had had a wicked strange dream about being on the HMS Surprise and meeting Dr. Stephen Maturin. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, adjusting to the dim lighting.

_Strange,_ she thought frowning and looking around the room. There was a small window, small enough to know it was nighttime now. _Okay, I'm sure I'm not in Kansas anymore..._

She was laying on a table with a thin pillow for her head. Her wrist had been wrapped in a strange gauze, and as she gazed around the room, she didn't see any medical device that looked like professionals used.

_Oh my God where am I?_ Leah felt panic form in the pit of her stomach. She swung her legs over the side of the table she had been laying on and she bit her lip thinking. Just when she began to formulate a plan of escape, a figure moved through the doorway towards her.

"Feeling better, I assume?" The figure stepped into the light and sure enough, Leah recognized it as the face of Stephen Maturin. But he was only a fictional character...right? He was using part of his shirt to wipe his glasses off. After finishing, he put them in his shirt pocket and smiled warmly down at her.

For probably once in her life, Leah felt at a loss for words. The only thing she could get out was," Am I in Heaven?" The man who could only be Dr. Maturin chuckled.

"Miss, if your looking for Heaven then I am afraid you are at the place farthest from it."

"But..where.." Leah sucked in a breath and continued. "Where am I exactly?"

Maturin settled himself down on the table next to Leah. "You are aboard the HMS Surprise, captained by Jack Aubrey. We found you floating in the water about this time yesterday, my dear. I am the surgeon aboard here, my name is Stephen Maturin."

If Leah's head didn't hurt as much, she was sure she would've digested all of this better. But since it wasn't-"So..so if this all is real"- she indicated her surroundings-"then what year is it?"

Stephen looked slightly confused. "It is 1805, Miss. Perhaps I should take another look at the gash on your head." He moved toward her but she pushed his hands away.

"What about my friend?"

Stephen stopped. "Friend?"

"She was with me. Robin. Did you pull her out too? Is she here right now too?" Leah looked around frantically for her friend, then back at Stephen, her expression almost pleading. Stephen's look was of the deepest sympathy.

"I'm sorry my dear, but there was no one else in the water. We were lucky enough Slate found you. Extraordinary I should think." Leah let the words sink in. _There was no one else in the water..._

"How on Earth did you wind up in the middle of the ocean may I ask?" Stephen continued, pressing gently.

"I-I don't..know..I just," Leah's eyes welled up with tears. _What happened to Robin?_ She turned away from the doctor. "I'm sorry, I just really want to be alone right now, please." If there was one thing she hated, it was crying in front of people. Maturin seemed to understand.

"Of course." He got up quietly and turned to leave. "If it's not too much trouble, may I ask for your name dear?"

Through watery eyes, Leah said," Leah. Leah Conners." She turned away from him and laid back down, hugging the pillow for dear life. When Maturin left he could hear her sniffling.

Leah remembered when she was little, she had a stuffed animal teddy bear named Hobbes. And she would carry it around everywhere with her, and refused to go to sleep unless it was beside her. She suddenly found herself wishing she had it right now. _The simple things we take for granted, _Leah thought sardonically. _Like friends..._

She turned so she was on her back. She layed there thinking. Listening to the men on deck. _Oh God I'm so alone.._

Leah would spend the rest of the night clinging to that one thought.

_Author's notes...again: (sighs heavily) So whaddya all think? Too corny? Too stupid? See that little review button? I'll give out little cookies in the shape of the HMS Surprise to all who review! (big grin) _


	3. discussions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Master and Commander, if I did, I wouldn't be sitting here on a saturday night typing up a fanfic, okey dokey? Any other characters i take full responsibility for.**

Jack Aubrey waited impatiently in his cabin for Stephen to return. When he did, it was all Jack could do to keep himself from shaking the information out of his friend. "Well? What did you get out of her?"

Stephen leaned himself up against Jack's desk, making himself comfortable. "All I found out was that her name is Leah Conners. She has no recollection of how she came to be in the middle of the ocean."

"Damn suspicous," Jack replied as he scratched his brow and folded his arms across his chest, in deep thought.

Stephen's eyebrows shot up. "Suspicious?"

"Oh come now Stephen. Don't you think it a bit curious that we found this woman lying in the ocean, only hours after the attack of the Acheron?"

"You think she's a spy for the French?"

"I don't know what I think." Jack was beginning to get frustrated. Stephen could see this, so he spoke gently.

"Jack, I don't think she had anything to do with the Acheron. She had an American accent. I don't see what she could possibly have to do with the French." Jack weighed his words.

"I'm going to have a word with her." He donned his hat and made for the door. Stephen quickly intercepted him.

"I don't think that would be wise, Jack. Whatever happened to her, she's very confused, and upset. Apparently someone was with her that she lost. I don't think she'll be fit for you to interrogate her." Jack looked slightly annoyed. "Please Jack. She'll come out when she's ready."

Sure enough, what Stephen predicted was true. Leah, after spending the night crying for her lost friend and doing some serious thinking about how she came to be on the Surprise soon grew restless. Plus the doctor was bound to need his surgical space at some point so the next morning she decided to come out of hiding. It was strange, stepping out of the room and heading up towards the quarterdeck. Surreal almost. As if everything that had happened and that was happening so far wasn't really happening to her. _And the part of the amnesiac futuristic girl will be played by Leah Conners..._

She used her arm to shield out the bright sunlight as it beat down on her. _Wow it's a lot bigger in real life._ The ship stretched way back. And on the quarterdeck were dozens of men, all seeming to know exactly what to do the moment they had to do it. It was very well organized. She spotted the coxswain Barrett Bonden at the helm, and Mr. Lamb doing repairs. Looking towards the front of the ship Leah saw Nagel repairing the chipped figurine. _So the Acheron already attacked by now..._

"Ah Miss Conners." The voice startled her and she spun around to see the captain walking bristly towards her with a kind smile on his face. "My name is Jack Aubrey. I captain the Surprise. Sleep well I hope?"

"Not really," Leah answered honestly and tried to return the smile. Jack chuckled.

"Takes a bit getting used to I'll admit. Mind if I have a word?" Leah nodded and he placed his hand on her back and steered her over to a more private spot on the ship, away from prying eyes and ears. She already knew what he had to say, and had prepared herself for any questions he might ask. She figured the doctor had clued him in on their little interview before, and wasn't surprised when he called her by her name.

Leah straightened her shoulders and waited for the usual questioning. Instead-"How are you doing?"

She blinked. "Excuse me, sir?"

Jack looked slightly sympathetic. "The doctor told me you were with a friend, and you lost them. I'm terribly sorry." His hand left her back.

That was not at all what she had expected. Bringing up Robin was painful, but Leah forced the pain down. She answered coldy," Yea, well..shit happens."

Jack frowned slightly at her choice of wording. "Yes, well.." he cleared his throat. " Do you remember anything before you were in the water?"

"Sir, I don't even know why I was in the water. The last thing I remember is being with my friend Robin, then all of the sudden I wake up on this boat-er..ship," she corrected herself hastily off of his infuriated look. Slowly she saw him relax. He breathed deeply, obviously thinking.

Finally," Well Miss Conners, you're welcome to stay. Although I must warn you: a ship is a dangerous place. We are in the midst of a war here. And although I know it would be wisest for you to stay belowdeck, I imagine you'll be sneaking up to explore anyway." At that, Leah grinned. "I must also warn you that you are the first woman these men have seen for weeks. They shouldn't harm you, but if you feel at all or anyway degraded, come find me and I'll take care of it for you. Understood?" Leah nodded, a little disappointed that he hadn't used the word "savvy".

Jack began to walk away. "Sir!" He turned back to face her. Sheepishly she said," Sir, if it's not too much trouble...where's the kitchen?"

Slowly, Jack smiled.

_Author's notes: Not much romance/humor so far. But come on, if this girl lost her friend she's not exactly going to be doing standup comedy while making out with the crew members eh? Review and tell me how good/or bad of a job I'm doing so far. Thanks! _


	4. interruptions

Leah yawned hugely as she stared about her surroundings. She leaned back in her wooden chair, making it balance on two legs. Captain Aubrey had let her use his cabin to eat privately. Her meal consisted of a glass of wine, bread, and bits of dried fruit. It wasn't much but hey, she wasn't complaining. After practically wolfing down her meal, she relaxed and considered her situation.

_I'm suck on a ship from the 1800's captained by fictional characters that resemble Russell Crowe and Paul Bettany and it's taking all my willpower not to jump their bones..._She thought hard. _Is there a downside to this little scenario?_

She took the quill Jack used to write with and began balancing it on her nose. The wine had given her a small buzz, and she felt her spirits rising. _Maybe it won't be so bad in this place after all._ A thought struck her. _If I'm on the Surprise, and Robin isn't, then maybe she's in her own personal fantasy..._She clung to that thought, hoping that Robin hadn't died while she herself had cheated death. Outside, she could hear the Bosun, Mr. Hollar, shouting orders and slight obscenities. She snickered.

A knock at the door sounded, and it surprised Leah so that she lost her balance on the chair and it tipped her backwards. With a loud thud, she hit the floor. A second later the door swung open and Jack's servant Killick, entered, his eyes sweeping the room for Jack. Behind him were Nagel, holding the model of the Acheron, and Warley. From the floor Leah managed a weak, " ..Medic?..."

Killick gave her one of his famous "looks". Nagel peeked his head in. " S'cuse me Miss, but have you seen the Captain?" He looked bewildered at the fact that Jack was keeping the woman in his quarters. In his mind he figured she was there to please the Captain on lonely nights. It was not unheard of; officers at sea bringing along their wives or mistresses for...company. Yet she had just been discovered not the day before. Leah gave a small shrug and winced, getting up and setting the chair back on all fours.

"No idea. He can't be far though. You're on a ship, you're more than likely to bump into him at any given moment." She nursed her broken wrist, holding it closely to her chest as it throbbed in pain beneath the bandages.

"Um, okay. Nice er, meeting you," Nagel said uncomfortabely while exiting with Warley. Off to lift the Captain's spirits with the model. Killick looked her over a few times before shaking his head and walking off muttering under his breath and closing the door behind him. Sourly, Leah watched them go and rubbed her back. _That's gonna leave a mark..._

Another knock came at the door, and before Leah could answer it, it opened revealing Dr. Maturin.

"Jack isn't here right now," Leah informed him, then picked up her glass of wine and finished off what was left at the bottom. Stephen stepped inside and took off his hat.

"I know. I was hoping I could talk to you..?"

Setting the glass back down, Leah made space on the desk and hopped on it, pushing the chair over towards Stephen with her foot. "Sure, have a seat." He thanked her and sat down, and a silence fell over them. Finally Leah broke it. "The way I understand it, when someone says they want to talk to you...they talk." She raised an eyebrow at him and he gave a small smile.

"Just wondering where to begin," he explained. Running his hand through his red hair, he slid back in the chair making himself more comfortable. "Where was it you said you were from?"

"I didn't. But I'm from America."

"I guessed as much," Stephen now leaned forward in the chair. "But where specifically?" Leah's mind raced. She didn't know exactly what areas were part of the US during that time period.

"Boston," she blurted out. Stephen seemed satisfied and her shoulders relaxed for a brief moment in relief.

"And your what, in your twenties?"

"I'm eighteen."

"Ah. May I inquire as to how an eighteen year old from Boston happened to be found in the ocean, not to mention by an entirely different continent?"

Leah shrugged. "Beats me." Stephen's eyebrows shot up.

"Excuse me?"

"It means I don't know. One minute I'm hanging out with my friend Robin, the next minute I wake up here. I don't even remember being in the ocean. So.." She shrugged again. Stephen pondered. Leah wished she could tell them, all of them, the truth. But how would they take in the fact that she was from the year 2005? They'd think she was loony. _You'd think my clothes would give it away though..._she thought. Indeed she had seen the Captain, Stephen, and several others looking her up and down because of what she was wearing.

"Mhmm.." She could tell this was not what Stephen wanted to hear. "It just doesn't make sense.."

Leah snorted. "Yea, your telling me." Unconsciously, she began playing with the bandages on her wrist. Stephen leaned forward again.

"Here, let me see that." His hands were pushed away.

"It's fine." Stephen gave her a look that said," I think I'll decide if it's fine or not." Reluctantly, she let him examine her, but not before he pulled his glasses from his pocket and perched them on the end of his nose.

"The swelling seems to be going down." He had unwrapped the bandages and was poking gingerly around her wrist. "Does it pain you much?"

"A little," Leah admitted. Stephen wrapped it again tenderly, not wanting to hurt her.

"Would you like something for the pain?" Off went the glasses again, neatly tucked in his shirt pocket.

"Nah. I'm good. Thanks for the offer though, Doc."

"Call me Stephen, please. And if you need anything while your among us, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Okay!" Leah brightened up. "When's dinner?"

Stephen laughed. "You just ate."

"So?"

Shaking his head and smiling, Stephen rose from the chair and stretched slightly. Leah hopped off of Jack's desk,. Together they walked out of the Captain's cabin.

_AN: So? How was chapter four? Review and tell me. I'm trying to make Leah more comfortable around the people on the Surprise, I just didn't want her to be all, "oh no I lost my friend" one minute then being perfectly fine the next. I really hope I didn't do that here...(bites nails nervously) I got the name from the two names I want to name my kids should I ever decide to breed lol. Leah for a girl, Connor for a boy! Not that any of you really wanted to know, but just a little FYI _ _ Anywhoosers! Hope you all enjoyed it! I'll work on ch. 5 in the meantime! _


	5. annoying, and trading

_AN: Thanks to all my reviewers! It really gets me motivated to write more. So Imcoolerthanyou, you think I should make this a Jack romance? (strokes chin and ponders) Hmm interesting...I'll deff. consider that! But now Norma Jean the Dancing Machine wants a Nagel romance...I really don't know who to make this a romance with...so many hot guys on that ship lol. Anyway, onto chapter 5!_

"Miss Conners, could you please step aside?" Jack asked politely, as Leah scrambled to get out of the way of two crewmen carrying parts to repair the mast.

"Sorry sir. Just trying to familiarize my way around the ship." Leah grinned and watched the crew at work. She could tell the Captain was excited about the Acheron model. His eyes had a glow to them, and there was an extra hitch in his giddyup. His good mood was contagious, and Leah couldn't help but smile. The fact that she had been given more to eat helped too.

"It's alright, just be more careful. Wouldn't want anything to happen to you." He smiled at her. "Mr. Allen?"

"Aye, sir?"

"A word please? Excuse me." He went off with Allen and Leah was left alone once more. She sighed, stuffed the rest of the bread she was given into her mouth, and went exploring.

They had weighed anchor to repair the damaged ship from the Acheron's attack. She was watching all the men, some with shirts on, some without...some that she wished would never take off any article of clothing, all working. Chopping wood, repainting. Leah walked over to the side of the ship and leaned. Looking out she could she they were stationed by lush land. She knew soon the inhabitants would be trading with the members of the ship.

"Hey! Hey Miss!" Leah whirled to see Joseph Nagel; carpenter's mate, and his friend Will Warley; captain of the mizzen stroll up beside her. "Not lost are you?"

" 'Fraid so," she grinned, glad at least _someone_ was paying attention to her. "What's with all the fixer-uppers? Does your manliness just make you guys want to repair things all of the sudden?" She knew if they knew she knew (wow confusing!) about the Acheron, they'd think it mighty suspicious.

"Nah," Nagel grinned as well. "We just got beaten badly by a French ship. Came out of nowhere from the fog yesterday, right before we found you. The men are calling her the Phantom. I'm Joseph Nagel, you can call me Joe. And this here"-he pointed to the blonde-"Is my friend Will."

Leah pondered, thinking of a different "Phantom" and sighing wistfully; images of Gerard Butler filling her head. "Well that blows. I'm Leah Conners by the way, just call me Leah, none of that "Miss" stuff okay?"

Warley and Nagel exchanged confused looks and Leah had to laugh at them. "Nevermind. I'll catch you guys later, okay?" She wanted to see a familiar face. Stephen. They nodded and went off their separate ways and Leah ran ran down to the lower deck. She headed toward the sickberth and found many men laying in hammocks, blood soaking their bandages. There was a rancid stench in the air, and Leah forced down the impulse to hold her nose. She found Will Blakeney; his freshly amputated arm bandaged. He was concentrating on the book Leah knew Jack had given him to read about Lord Nelson.

Leah cleared her throat. "Hey." The boy looked up suddenly at the female voice.

"Hello," he said cheerfully, if not a bit confused.

"I'm Leah Conners," _Wow so many introductions today._ "I was found yesterday...apparently." She hated babbling when she was nervous. Blakeney seemed to sense her discomfort with his missing arm, and he grew embarrassed and slightly angry by it, though he knew it wasn't her fault.

"I got hurt yesterday in battle," Will explained.

"That sucks," Leah simpered. Will simply shrugged. "You should get a medal or something." _Here we go again with the babbling._ But Will grinned.

"The Captain gave me this book," he showed it to her.

"Whoop-dee-do! You can't pin a book on your chest and bring it home to your family." Leah thought hard. "Well i assume you could..." Will laughed at this and Leah felt better. She ruffled his hair, glad to know they were getting along. "You take care kid okay? I'm gonna go find the Doctor."

"Thanks Miss," Will went back to his book, smiling.

Walking further back, Leah found Stephen's office. She found him bent over a microscope. _Surprise, surprise,_ Leah thought dryly. She snuck up behind him and gave his shoulder a tap. He jumped and she laughed.

"Miss Conners," Stephen's hand instantly went to his heart. "You startled me."

"Heh. Sorry about that. What are you looking at?" He waited a second for his heart beat to get under control before explaining.

"I took a sample of the men's grog and placed it on this coverglass. Look-" he allowed her access to the microscope. She could see little things swimming around in the liquid. Leah wrinkled her nose. "Amazing isn't it?"

"And the men _drink_ that?"

"I've been trying to make Jack understand that it'd be better to tip the grog over the side. He's deaf to that suggestion though I'm afraid." Leah grinned.

"Yea I'm sure that over a hundred men wouldn't be too happy about working their asses off all day and not having any form of strong alcohol to drown in." Stephen gave her a "look" and she tried to look as innocent as possible.

"One day you'll see I'm correct. What are you doing down here anyway?"

A shrug. "Bored I guess." He went back to his microscope and she spun around on one foot humming the oscar mayer weiner song unconsciously. "Ew, what's that?" Stephen spun around to see what she was pointing to.

"Fascinating!" He pulled on his glasses and peered closer at the table. "A very curious looking beetle..."

SPLAT!

"He'll thank me later for putting him out of his misery," Leah had squashed the beetle with one of Maturin's anatomy books. Off his furiated look she said," Oh. Sorry, were you saving it?" She turned the book over. "Hmm...he's still kind of in one piece. Um..," she scraped it off with the corner of the counter. "There you go! Good as new!" Stephen continued to glare at her. "I think I hear the Captain calling me!" She hurried out of his office laughing inwardly. Back on the quarterdeck, she saw natives rowing on canoes bringing all sorts of items: chickens, exotic parrots and monkeys, fruits, vegetables. Some with weopons. The women had with them adorable looking little fancy umbrellas to shield their skin from the sun. Most of the men however were barely dressed. She spotted Jack immediately. He was standing with Lt. Tom Pullings. They were both talking in low voices.

"Hey!" She called. They both turned to look at her and she waved emphatically before walking up to greet them. Normally she was never this social, especially around strangers. _Must be the wine_, she thought. Jack nodded.

"Miss Conners. I wondered where you ran off to." Leah smiled.

"Sorry, had to annoy your friend Stephen for awhile." Jack laughed, his eyes filled with mirth.

"And now I suppose it's my turn, eh?"

"Pretty much yea."

Tom Pullings smiled hesitantly. Word had passed along the ship of her origin and her name. Yet he couldn't name one lady he knew of that acted in this manner. The Captain and most of the crew seemed comfortable with her however. Stephen soon joined them, and the crew was bustling with the men anxious for the exchange of goods. Naturally Leah in her boredom, took a stroll around the ship; timing how long it would take her to walk from one end to the other. By the time she came back to Jack, Stephen, Tom, and Mowett however, she had forgotten.

Stephen was translating what one of the men in the canoes was saying to them about spotting the French. Hollom hurried forward, cutting through to deliver a package filled with letters they all had written destined for England. Leah watched amused while some of the crew were trying to butter up to some of the beautiful women that had come along. She rolled her eyes. _Men_.

"Mr. Hollar?" Pullings shouted over all the noise.

"Aye?"

"Let us complete our buisness here." And with that, Tom walked off. Leah could hear Hollar shouting. She kept her eyes on Jack. He had caught the gaze of one of the beautiful women, and was returning it.

"Put that woman down Slate! This is a ship of His Majesty's navy, not a floating bordello!" Mr. Hollar's voice broke the Captain's trance. He smiled once at the girl and started to walk away. Leah stopped him.

"I saw that you know." She couldn't help but smirk, and could've sworn she saw Jack blush.

"Saw what?"

"You. Checking out that girl."

Jack cleared his throat but smiled. "Am I not allowed to look at attractive women?"

"Not unless you want me on your back, teasing you about it." Leah smiled and walked away with him.

"Should've had Stephen ask if any of the women had spare dresses for you."

"Dresses? Oh no, I don't do dresses. Nuh-uh."

"Come now Miss Conners. It isn't right for a woman to be dressed the way you are."

"And how is that?" She was afraid an arguement like this would occur. No way they were forcing her into a dress.

"Well...prococatively," Jack was becoming uncomfortable now, eyeing her tight ripped pants that hung off her hips. " It's like throwing a steak at a starving man. Or in this case, men."

Leah blushed and could tell he was blushing too. "Come on Captain, I know you think I look gorgeous like this."

"What?" Jack practically yelped. "I don't think you're gorgeous."

"You think I'm goooorgeous!" Leah sang teasingly. " You want to huuuug me, you want to kiiiiiss me, you want to-"she couldn't finish the rest of the lines, laughing too hard. She had wanted to say that to someone ever since she had seen Miss Congeniality, and felt that this situation was completely appropriate for it. The Captain, if he could, blushed a deeper crimson. She almost felt bad for him. "Relax, I'm just kidding. You need to loosen up more." He gave her a wary look, but smiled despite himself.

"Wash up, Miss Conners. You're invited to dine with the officers and myself tonight. Although I daresay you have had much to eat already."

"Yea, what can I say? I have a high metabolism."

"Indeed." Folding his map, Jack walked off while Leah searched for a basin of clean water.

_Ah, the ship life_, she thought almost wistfully. _Let's see how dinner goes..._

_AN: ten reviews! I'm soo happy! (eyes shine with tears of joy) anyway! sorry for the miss congeniality bit, but i've always wanted to put that in a fanfic heehee! review and tell me what you think! personally not my best with this chapter, but i really wanted to post one up. (shrugs) if there's anything i can improve, or if anyone has suggestions i'm open to hear them. thanks everyone! _


	6. Author's note

AN: sorry all, but for the next couple days I'll be with my brother-in-law's relatives in a cabin in Maine with no computer or cell phone reception. So I'm going to try writing out chapter six on notebook paper or w/e and update when I come back. Sorry! Yea Cerrigdwen, don't worry I'll be "attempting" to make the chapters much longer! And there will be Hollom defending in this story! Ha ha I'm glad Zarri that you liked the last chapter..yes poor Stephen! RIP beetle! (bows head in respectful silence) So anywho! Chapter 6 will be up when I return! (swishes cape like the Phantom)


End file.
